


Eques: Story of four (idiots)

by ananaspapu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Sexuality Crisis, and more things, hopefully this will be good :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananaspapu/pseuds/ananaspapu
Summary: Eques is latin, it means 'knight'Eques tells a tale of four different people who find themselves in a world called Eques.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Äklän

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you, who ever found this story!  
> soo decided to post my oc story eques here cause why not?  
> updates are REALLY slow, because I'm a slow writer and I do this for my own fun so I'll take my time with every chapter :D  
> Also my first languange isn't English so there's a possibility of grammar errors etc, sorry about it!!!
> 
> If you who found this, are interested in Eques I have a tumblr for it!!!  
> Take a peek: https://equesthestory.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy :D

‘’Waves, I hear them. The waves are stinging, oh god it burns. As if they are telling me dirty lies right to my pure ears, lies that are so horrible that no live person would ever say. Almost like they are telling me...’’ I feel a ice cold splash on my face, I’m fully awake now. 

\- 

Darryl wakes up, he has a horrible headache and would likely not be awake right now. Then he feels something under him, wet sand. He’s laying on wet sand. ‘’AHH!’’ 

While getting quickly up and tiding himself Darryl looks around him. Everything is bright blue. Sand, water and the sky. This looks nothing like home, ‘’What the hell?!’’ he panics in his mind, but soon tries to calm his breath ‘’Ok, maybe it’s just a dream, yeah I’m sure that good ol’ me has just passed out on his sofa after partying and sees weird trip-like dream. That must be it’’ He mutters to himself while reasoning all this. It's working pretty well, have to give credit for that. 

Deciding it’s useless to just stand and be confused Darryl starts to walk by the coastline, big smile appearing on his dry lips ‘’This is going to be a exciting dream, I’m sure of it!’’ he thinks to himself while humming a song that has been stuck in his head for couple of weeks. It really has nice melody to it. 

\- 

It was getting annoying, really annoying. I have been walking who knows how long and all I've seen is just water and sand and some more water and sand! ‘’How long will this coastline even go!?’’ I yelled, maybe that got someone’s attention if there even was somebody to hear it. I was so tired, so I decided to stop. 

I sighed and raised my gaze to the sky, it had changed it’s color to a beautiful shade of aqua green and some things flashed on it, maybe stars? It really was amaizing looking. Somehow looking at the sky made me feel weird and icky, I groaned ‘’What should I do now?’’ and then just like from a request I heard some muffled sounds somewhere, it was humming. What a beautiful melody. 

\- 

Now I’m following the melody like a dog it’s owner, this feels so ridiculous. The sound is getting louder and louder after every step I take and finally I stop. I look around again. 

I’m at some kind of corner of the coast. There is lot of rocks and plants around and behind me, everything has gotten alot of greener including the sky. I’m getting that weird feeling again, but I just shake it off and try to find the one who hums the melody. No one is here, just me. But the humming continues, where’s it coming then!? 

Then it clicks on my mind and I gaze at the green water, it’s coming from the sea. 

\- 

Hunger is just a illusion we make. 

We don’t need anything to survive. 

Then, why do I feel so much of it. 

The äklän is killing me. 

-


	2. Atos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow another chapter :D
> 
> had these ready so yeah  
> next chapter will take some time tho

‘’Somebody is calling me. Help...needs help. I need to help, I need to.’’ 

“NEED TO NEED TO NEED TO NEED TO NEED TO I-’’ 

I’m woken up, I hear yelling from somewhere. I need to get going. 

\- 

Dakota wakes up. Her head is hurting and she feels like puking, and so she pukes, alot. Her puke is purple, it’s not really a great start. 

This isn’t home, Dakota knows this. She can feel it from her skin to deep down to her heart and well she has eyes, so she sees it. 

She starts to walk at what seems like a desert, everything is light purple. It makes her even more sick. Soon she sees a forest ahead. The weather is really cold, she looks at her feet and sniffs. She wants to go home, how did she came here? 

Then she hears it, somebody is yelling, or growling. Something twitches in her gut, she has to get going it says. She doesn’t want to, but her legs start to move to yelling’s direction. 

\- 

The yelling is getting louder, I can feel the coldness on my skin. Why am I doing this to myself? Somebody needs me, I have to help. Is all I hear in my mind and continue running. 

The forest is deep purple and it was getting darker step by step. I’m getting really anxious, the yells are getting louder. Someone is in pain, a deep pain. 

Finally I stop to breathe some air, my stamina isn’t so great. The yelling continues and I’m ready to start running again, but then I see what’s in front of me. Someone is laying on the groung in a puddle of purple liquid. 

It’s the yeller...slowly I start to walk to them. 

\- 

Why we have wars? 

It's pointless to fight for yourself. 

I’m so weak, he said it too. 

I feel the atos deep inside of me. 

-


End file.
